She Never Cried In Front Of Me
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic, song's by Toby Keith, the big dog daddy, man! It's got GSR angst, possibly GSR in the end, not sure yet. Only two parts, Part 2 is up, R&R, please! FINISHED!
1. Part 1

Song fic about Gil getting Sara's wedding announcement and invitation. His worst fears have come true. Sara's moved on and he hasn't. Can he let go? Song by Toby Keith, absolutely love this song!!! There's gonna be a part 2, ENJOY!!!

--

Grissom sat at his desk, flipping through the mail until Catherine burst through his door and he looked sharply at her.

"Gil, did you get a pink envelope from San Francisco?" She asked breathlessly, and he rifled through his mail, nodding and holding up an envelope.

"Open it." She demanded, and he looked at her strangely and opened it, sliding out a piece of silver paper with a blue bow on it.

"_You have been cordially invited to attend and witness the joining of two people in holy matrimony. Mr. Garth Scott and Ms. Sara Sidle and taking their vows on December 25__th__ 2008. The reception will be held in the built-in hall, and Ms. Sara Sidle would love it if you could attend. Please send either a regret or acceptance. Hope to see you there!"_

Grissom read it again, and it almost fell out of his hand. Nick, Warrick and Greg walked up and Grissom heard them talking to Catherine in the background, and then gratefully saw Catherine leading them away. He stood up, turned the light off and strode to his car, driving home to his townhouse as fast as he possibly could.

When he got there, he pulled out a bottle of water, pretending that it was beer and downed it, asking himself if he was going to go or not. He was leaning towards the not, as it was Christmas and he didn't want to make a fool of himself at her wedding. She deserved to be happy, and he loved her enough not to ruin that for her. He knew that if he showed up it would darken the evening for Sara, and he wouldn't dare do that. He knew that if he had been the one getting married, Sara would send him a card or something, but she wouldn't show up, as they both knew each other enough to just know that that wasn't the right thing to do.

--

The next day at work Grissom walked into work and the team was buzzing about Sara's wedding, but they fell silent when Grissom walked in. He grabbed a cup of coffee and disappeared into his office, so they could talk. Grissom heard the gist of it, apparently Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were going, and Warrick was taking Catherine, and Nick was taking his girlfriend, Samantha, who was Sara's sister and already in San Francisco, making the details final. Greg was taking his girlfriend, Catherine's sister Trixie, and they were leaving in a few days, but they would only be gone for a few days, not long enough to leave the lab shorthanded, as the lab techs would step up and so would swing shift and day shift.

Then, the dreaded day arrived. The day Sara Sidle married someone other than himself.

_Seven thirty five_

_She's someone else's wife_

_And I can get on with my life_

_And that thrills me_

_She married him today_

_Her daddy gave the bride away_

_I heard a tear rolled down her face_

_And that kills me_

'_Cause now I_

_Can see why_

_She's finally cryin'_

Grissom looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:35, which meant that Sara was someone else's wife. The ceremony was at 7:00, and by now it was over, and Sara was officially out of his grasp. Grissom said out-loud to himself,

"Well, now I can get on with my life. How thrilling." He muttered the last sentence with sarcasm dripping in his voice and he shook his head at himself. Grissom could just picture what had happened in the ceremony, he could see Brass giving Sara away, as he had always been a father figure to him. He could also imagine a tear rolling down her face.

He was startled, he had just realized that he had never seen Sara cry; really cry in front of him, except maybe once or twice. He had never cried in front of her either, both of them too strong to let the other see them break. That was what tore them apart eventually, Grissom knew, that they had never really, truly opened up to each other. Seeing Sara in his mind cry at her wedding just about killed him, because he know knew why she was finally crying.

Because she had found someone she loved more than Grissom. She had found someone that loved her back, but not more than how Grissom loved her. There was no way that Garth guy could top that. No way.

_How was I supposed to know_

_She was slowly lettin' go_

_If I was putting her through hell_

_Hell I couldn't tell_

_She could've given me a sign_

_And opened up my eyes_

_How was I supposed to see_

_She never cried in front of me_

With an angry cry he threw the bottle of water at the wall, asking himself how he was supposed to know that Sara was slowly letting go. He supposed that he should've seen it coming, ever since that one case with the little girl she had been different. Darker, dare he say it. Then, after she had been kidnapped the real Sara had surfaced, but then she had slipped deeper and deeper into depression, and then she had left, taking half his heart with her and breaking the other half into a million pieces. Grissom realized now that trying to get her to go out and have fun was putting her through hell, and then he had handed her that case with the same little girl, he should've known better. He should've known that that would put her through hell.

Truth be told he should've listened and paid more attention to her, maybe then she wouldn't be marrying someone other than himself. Also, if she had just given him a sign, one small, simple, subtle sign that had opened up his eyes he would've done something differently. He would've done anything differently. Honestly, how was Gil Grissom, bug lover, supposed to see that Sara had never really, truly cried in front of him?

_Yeah maybe I mighta changed_

_It's hard for me to say_

_But the story's still the same_

_It's a sad one_

_And I'll always believe_

_If she ever did cry for me_

_They were tears that you can't see_

_You know the bad ones_

_And now I_

_Can see why_

_She's finally cryin'_

And who knows, Grissom thought, he could've changed if Sara had just told him about what she was feeling. He really could've and would've changed for Sara if she had told him about her problems. Heck, if she had told him about her ghosts he would've gone with her to help fight them off.

But then again, it's really hard for him to say whether he could've changed or not, as the story is still the same, not matter what. And it's a sad story too. And no matter what, Grissom will always believe that if Sara did cry in front of him, they were the kind of tears that no one can see, the bad ones.

--

End of part 1, part 2 to come soon! Please review, and thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of She Never Cried In Front Of Me. I just love this song, as soon as I heard it I thought of GSR, and I had to write it. ENJOY!!! (Toby Keith rocks!!!!)

--

The ones that Sara cried for their failing relationship, the tears he could've and should've shed if he had known how rocky their relationship really was. Sure he knew that they had some bumps coming up, but he had no clue that Sara was so close to leaving him, leaving Las Vegas.

And now, he could definitely see why Sara was crying. She was crying for the loss of a relationship and love with Grissom, and she was crying of happiness for marrying someone who truly understood her, as Grissom had truly loved her. If he hadn't he wouldn't have proposed to her. And then she ran off, Grissom guessed that their engagement was now off the table, now that she was married.

_How was I supposed to know_

_She was slowly lettin' go_

_If I was putting her through hell_

_Hell I couldn't tell_

_She could've given me a sign_

_And opened up my eyes_

_How was I supposed to see_

_She never cried in front of me_

Grissom suddenly got up and put his coat on. He was going to congratulate the couple, and hope that he didn't ruin Sara's evening. He just had to see her again, call it closure if you will. He got in his car and drove off to San Francisco, not stopping for anything but gas and food. As he cruised up the highway he kept thinking about Sara crying. If he did see her crying there, it would just kill him, basically mocking him, saying to him that Sara can cry in front of everyone except him. Also it mocked him, telling him that he should've known that Sara was slowly letting go, but he didn't.

He also should've known that he was putting Sara through a personal hell, and hell that he could not tell he was putting her through. That was confusing, Grissom thought, and then smiled grimly to himself. He was just loopy from not enough sleep, as his dreams were filled of Sara marrying a faceless stranger. And now Grissom wished hard that Sara would've given him a sign, would've helped to open up his eyes, because now it was too late, and he would never know what could've been.

_Without a doubt_

_I know now_

_How it oughta be_

_But she's gone_

_And it's wrong_

_And it bothers me_

_Tomorrow I'll still be_

_Askin' myself_

As he pulled up to the chapel that Sara was supposed to have gotten married at the words he had thought about were bouncing around in his brain, making it hard to think. Without a doubt Grissom now knew how it ought to be. Sara ought to be with him, and Garth ought to be with someone else, but now that Sara was with Garth she was gone and it was just wrong. It was so wrong in Grissom's eyes. He knew that tomorrow he would still be asking himself why didn't he notice that Sara was letting go.

Why didn't he notice she was distancing herself from him.

_How was I supposed to know_

_She was slowly letting go_

_If I was putting her through hell_

_Hell I couldn't tell_

_She could've given me a sign_

_And opened up my eyes_

_How was I supposed to see_

_How was I supposed to see_

_She never cried in front of me_

Carefully he pushed the door open for the church and heard someone sobbing in the church. With a bewildered expression he slipped inside and saw that the decorations were still up from Sara's wedding. And a woman dressed in white lay on the altar sobbing, her frame wracking in sobs.

And with a jerk Grissom realized that that woman was none other than Sara Sidle.

"Sara?" He breathed, and Sara jerked her head up, meeting Grissom's gaze with her tear-filled one.

"Gil." Sara said quietly in acknowledgement, and then turned back to face the altar.

"He left me at the altar. He just looked at me and then dashed out." She said quietly, and within seconds Grissom was at her side, wrapping his arms around her. She slipped her arms around his waist, murmuring,

"I don't deserve you, Gil, how many times have I hurt you?"

"Less than how many times I've hurt you." He murmured back, and then she leaned against him, her frame wracking in sobs. With a jolt Grissom realized that this was the first time Sara had cried, really and honestly bawled in front of him.

"I'm here, Sara, you can cry, I'm right here." Grissom said soothingly, and placed a hand on the back of her head. Her sobs eventually quieted and she eased back a bit, wiping her face and said softly,

"Thanks." She looked uncertainly into his eyes and he put his hands on her face, saying,

"Sara, come back to Vegas with me, only for about a week," He added hastily before she could protest.

"I don't know, Gil," She said, and then he said,

"Hear me out. Come back with me, and then we'll go away on the longest trip you could ever want. I don't care."

"Wha-what?"

"Give me some time to get my affairs tied up in Vegas, and then I'll follow you anywhere you want to go. Hell, we'll go to Australia if you wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Sara, please, come back with me. I can't live without you anymore, I really can't," He pleaded, and she bit her lip, ducking her head and thinking.

"Yes." She said, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Yes, let's do it." Sara said, smiling.

"Sara, did you love that Garth guy?"

"Not really, he just reminded me so much of you, I imagined myself in love. I though you had moved on." She muttered, and Grissom was shocked.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Nick and Greg told me that you had spent the night with Lady Heather, so I figured you had moved on."

"I am going to rip them a new one. No, nothing happened, Sara. She turned therapist in college, and she wanted me to talk to her. I did, and she helped my to try and move on with me life, though she and everyone else kept telling me to go after you." Grissom said, and Sara smiled shyly.

"Now, let's go back to Vegas, and then we'll go traveling." Grissom said, standing up and offering her hand to Grissom.

_Hell I couldn't tell_

She smiled and took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He wiped a stray tear away and said,

"You look beautiful, Sara." She smiled at him, and when they got outside, Grissom led her over to a dock. She looked at him, the moonlight shining in her eyes.

"Sara, can I rephrase my question?" He asked, and Sara looked bewildered.

"Sara Sidle, when the time is right, will you marry me? I cannot go on another second not knowing that you are mine forever." Grissom declared, and Sara put her hand to her mouth.

"Of course, Gil, I will be yours, forever." He slipped a ring on her finger and she switched it to the right hand, saying,

"Just for now. When we decided to really get married, I'll switch it. Okay?"

"Perfect." He declared, and kissed her softly. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until the sliver of moonlight disappeared from between them.

Now they were in a heaven that both of them could definitely tell was going to last. Forever.

--

THE END!!! I hope you liked it, and please review!!! ADIOS!!!


End file.
